¿Quién diablos eres?
by mmmartta3
Summary: Harry se pregunta a sí mismo en que momento se le ocurrió pensar que su vida después de derrotar a Lord Voldemort sería una vida normal. Por supuesto que no, sigue siendo una vida llena de imprevistos que amenazan con hacerle perder los nervios. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**_Disclaimer:_** El niño que vivió y todo lo que reconozcáis es de J.K. Más me gustaría a mí haber creado un mundo tan maravilloso.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 ** _Fic dedicado a Maria Elisabeth Black._**

* * *

 _¿Quién diablos eres?_

* * *

Nadie puede decir que Grimmauld Place sea un sitio tranquilo, especialmente el número 12, y especialmente desde que terminó la guerra. Harry se pregunta constantemente en qué momento llegó a pensar que su vida se convertiría en algo tranquilo después de la caída de Voldemort. No, claro que no, ni por asomo. "El niño que sobrevivió" será un título que arrastrará toda su vida, sumado ahora al de "El niño que mató a Lord Voldemort". La prensa se aglomera en la plaza y ha dejado de leer El Profeta porque está cansado de que hablen de él; si tiene que enterarse de algo está seguro de que Hermione se lo dirá.

Mucha gente le visita desde la gran Batalla: Ron y Hermione, los Weasley (a veces sólo Ginny), Kingsley y un largo, largo etcétera. Por eso no se sorprende cuando esa fría mañana de domingo oye voces en el salón donde está la chimenea. Frunce el ceño pues esperaba pasar un día tranquilo, ojear los álbumes viejos y quizá, sólo quizá, salir a volar un rato con su escoba. No esperaba visitas, no quería visitas y...

− ¿Quién diablos eres?

Una mujer. Hay una mujer totalmente desconocida en su salón, apuntándole con una varita. Y, para colmo increpándole esa pregunta, como si él fuera el extranjero, como si fuese él el que está fuera de lugar. Parece mayor que él (Harry no sabría decir muy bien), quizá siete años u ocho. Tiene una larga melena negra, espesa y rizada, y ojos de un extraño color gris que ya había visto antes. Eso es lo peor, la extraña le es inquietantemente familiar. Hay algo en ella, algo que le hace no estar tan asustado como debería.

− ¿Por qué estás en mi casa? −le pregunta Harry vehementemente, todavía intentando recordar por qué le era tan familiar.

− ¿Esta es tu casa? −Ella sigue con la varita en alto, apuntándole directamente al pecho−. ¿Tú eres... Sirius Black?

Al oír el nombre de su difunto padrino, algo dentro de Harry se encoge un poco.

− No, él... Ya no está aquí. Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter.

El joven de la cicatriz extiende el brazo, en un gesto conciliador; la desconocida parece dudar un segundo. Está claro que, sea quien sea, no esperaba encontrar a Harry allí y eso es, cuanto menos, extraño. Prácticamente todos los magos de Gran Bretaña saben dónde vive Harry (al menos todos los que leen El Profeta), así que sólo hay dos opciones: o la mujer es extranjera o le gusta tan poco el susodicho diario como a él. Finalmente, se decide a bajar la varita, la guarda en su bolsillo y estrecha la mano del chico.

− Ara Black.

− ¿Black?

La extraña, Ara, le mira con cara de pocos amigos y se aleja, dando un paso hacia atrás. Por fin ha descubierto a quién le recuerda, y se maldice a sí mismo por no darse cuenta antes: el parecido con Sirius es tremendamente obvio.

− Sí, hija de Alphard Black. Teniendo en cuenta que estás en la Mansión Black supongo que debiste conocerle.

− En realidad no. Yo... ¿No sabes quién soy? −Harry está realmente perplejo, ya que hacía muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que conoció a un mago o bruja que no supiera nada de él.

− ¿Debería saberlo? −Ella sigue mirándole desde lejos, recelosa.

− Em... No, supongo que no.

− Vale.

−Bien.

Lo siguiente que pasa es que se forma un silencio muy incómodo. Tan incómodo que Harry siente la necesidad de apartar la vista y dirigirla al suelo. Automáticamente, una de sus manos llega hasta su nunca, a la vez que busca las palabras correctas que dirigirle a la chica.

−Bueno –Es ella la que rompe el silencio-, ¿vas a contarme por qué estás en la casa de mi familia?

−Sí, sí, claro. – Harry se atreve por fin a levantar la vista del suelo−. Siéntate, por favor. ¿Quieres tomar algo? –le pregunta, mientras le hace un gesto con el brazo, señalándole uno de los sillones más limpios.

−No, gracias. Sólo... cuéntame de qué va todo esto.

−Sí, por supuesto, claro.

Ambos se sientan en los sillones y se miran.

−Pues... Sirius Black es mi padrino. Me dejó esta casa como herencia cuando... Ya sabes. Creía, y él también lo pensaba, que era el último. El último de los Black quiero decir, no sabía que tuviera familia fuera de Londres... Alphard era su tío, creo, el que le dejó toda su herencia cuando Sirius se escapó de casa...

− No toda –interrumpe Ara de repente−. Mi padre me contó algo parecido, así que supongo que tendré que creerte.

−Bien... ¿Podrías... Podrías explicarme qué es exactamente lo que has venido a hacer aquí?

−No lo sé.

−Perdona, ¿qué? −Vuelve a preguntar Harry, perplejo.

−Que no sé si puedo contártelo, no sé si me conviene.

A Harry no le cabe ninguna duda, Ara tiene que ser una Black. Aparte de varios rasgos físicos que comparte con su padrino, esa actitud recelosa y desconfiada es típica de los Slytherin y todos los Black, excepto Sirius, quienes habían pertenecido a esa casa.

−Si no me dices qué es lo que necesitas no voy a poder ayudarte –responde él, frunciendo el ceño−. Y voy a tener que pedirte que te marches de mi casa.

− ¿Tu casa? O mi casa, depende de por donde se mire.

Harry suspira y se lleva la mano al pelo. Su día tranquilo y solitario se ha convertido en un día de pelea continua con una Black, que probablemente sea testaruda y persuasiva, y que no se marcharía de allí hasta conseguir lo que busca.

− ¿Qué quieres que haga, Black?

Se le hace extraño utilizar ese apellido para referirse a alguien, y más a esa chica casi desconocida de la que no había sabido nada hasta hacía diez minutos. Ara vuelve a tener ese gesto de duda, como justo antes de bajar la varita. Harry tamborilea con los dedos sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón, impaciente, quiere acabar con esto cuanto antes mejor. Al final, ella responde:

− ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Potter?

−Por supuesto.

−Bien. Antes de morir, mi padre me escribió una carta en la que me pedía que, cuando fuera mayor, viniese a Londres a reclamar la fortuna de los Black y limpiar el apellido. Me dijo que preguntara por Sirius, su sobrino, que era el más decente de todos. –Ara hizo una pausa e inspiró profundamente-. Hace relativamente poco que encontré la carta, así que decidí investigar un poco más sobre ese tal Sirius. Lo único que encontré fue que había estado encerrado en una cárcel de por aquí, pero que había conseguido escapar. Luego encontré que era el único heredero y que esta casa era, en teoría, suya. Mepareció poco probable que un ex-convicto buscado estuviera viviendo en la casa de su familia, así que decidí venir aquí, a ver qué podía encontrar. Pero creo que me he perdido algún que otro capítulo en la historia de la familia, ¿me equivoco?

−Le encerraron acusado de ser uno de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

− ¿Pero ese no era... bueno, un mago oscuro? He leído algo sobre él pero...

−Lo era. Acusaron a Sirius de traidor, pero luego se demostró que era inocente.

Ara esbozó un gesto pensativo, y se tomó unos pocos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

− ¿Qué le pasó? Quiero decir, ¿cómo... murió?

Harry no contesta inmediatamente. No lo hace porque la muerte de Sirius no es un recuerdo fácil de evocar.

−Atravesó un velo, en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, y luego desapareció sin más.

Su voz se había vuelto, sin quererlo, un par de tonos más grave. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Ara mientras Harry hablaba. Se siente un poco culpable por haber preguntado, pero necesitaba saber, todavía lo necesita.

−Entonces, ¿toda la herencia de mi familia es legalmente tuya?

−Sí, así es.

La chica frunce el ceño levemente. Esperaba encontrar vía libre hacía la herencia, esperaba poder conseguir que el apellido Black fuera conocido en toda Gran Bretaña, otra vez, pero esta vez por algo noble y bueno. Pero ese chico, Potter, está en medio de todo.

−Mira... −habló Harry, antes de que ella dijera nada−. La fama no me interesa y tengo más dinero del que podré gastar en toda mi vida, así que dime qué es lo que buscas.

−No necesito dinero –le espeta ella con brusquedad−. En cuanto a la fama, eso es otra cosa. Quiero la mansión, te la compro, y también quiero que me ayudes a limpiar el apellido Black.

−No puedo irme de la mansión, no tengo a donde ir.

−Bueno, podemos esperar hasta que encuentres algo. – El tono de voz de Ara es casi suplicante, pero sólo casi.

−No sé, lo pensaré...

− ¿Y lo otro? − La chica interviene antes de que Harry haya podido terminar de hablar.

− ¿El qué?

− ¿Me ayudarás a acabar con la mala fama de los Black, a volver a ganarnos un hueco en la sociedad?

Harry sabe que tiene que pensar un poco antes de contestar a esa pregunta. Él no le debe nada a la familia Black, ni Sirius tampoco; es más, la familia Black debería haber compensado a Sirius por el daño que le hicieron. Sin embargo... es posible que a su padrino le hubiera gustado que los Black dejaran de estar relacionados con las artes oscuras, que fueran una familia mágica tolerante y abierta, quizá algo parecido a los Weasley. Harry supone que a Sirius le hubiera gustado que los futuros Black, ahora que era posible que los hubiera, no se avergonzaran como él de llevar ese apellido. Rápidamente, Harry se dio cuenta de que, en el fondo, lo tenía claro.

−Será un placer.

* * *

Apenas han pasado unos meses, pero parecen decenios desde que Ara se presentó aquel día en su salón. Es 2 de mayo y, como homenaje a los caídos en la Batalla, alguien en algún sitio ha decidido que sería adecuado organizar un baile conmemorativo en Hogwarts. Un baile ¿a quién se le ocurre? A Harry, desde luego, no le hace ni pizca de ilusión. Y si al menos pudiera ir con Ginny, las cosas serían un poco más fáciles. Pero no, por supuesto que no, las cosas fáciles no son las cosas que le pasan a Harry Potter, por eso tiene que ir al dichoso baile con Ara. Ya está viendo los titulares: " _El niño que sobrevivió tiene una nueva conquista_ ", " _Harry Potter ¿Infidelidad o ruptura?_ " y un largo, largo etcétera. A ella le encantará, por supuesto. Es totalmente lo que Ara busca. Está tan centrada en "limpiar" el apellido Black, que parece que su vida gire totalmente en torno a eso. A Harry a veces le desespera.

En el fondo, Ara le cae bien. Es trabajadora, quizá un poco demasiado pragmática, pero nada que pueda resultar excesivo. Lo que más le gusta de ella, sin duda, es su tenacidad. Harry piensa que podría pasar cualquier cosa, podrían sufrir cualquier contratiempo y aun así los objetivos de Ara no se tambalearían ni un poquito. Exactamente, es cabezota como ella sola, pero le gusta que sea así. Además, cree que Sirius estaría contento con lo que Ara está haciendo. Ha empezado a trabajar en el Ministerio; tiene un puesto humilde, eso sí, pero con lo ambiciosa que es Harry no duda en que llegará lejos. Claramente, lo ha hecho para darse a conocer, porque dinero no le falta. Ha donado muchos, muchísimos galeones a varias obras benéficas, e incluso están planeando ponerle su nombre a un ala del nuevo hospital mágico que están construyendo a las afueras de Londres.

− Potter, date prisa.

Por muy bien que le caiga, hay una cosa que no soporta de Ara. Cuando se pone nerviosa o se altera un poco, se convierte en toda una marimandona. Por supuesto, El Baile de los Caídos, el primer evento público importante al que asistirá desde que está en Londres, la pone nerviosa, muy nerviosa y, por ende, muy mandona.

− Sí, Ara. Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

− Santísima Circe, ¡eres Harry Potter! No solo no deberías llegar tarde, si no que deberías estar allí el primero. – Ara prácticamente le está gritando, y Harry no puede contener una pequeña risita−. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

− Nada −responde él, todavía con la sonrisa grabada en el semblante.

Harry se mira por última vez en el espejo que colocó en el lugar donde antes estaba aquel horrible retrato de la señora Black, e intenta ordenarse un poco el pelo (con escaso resultado, cabría añadir). Tras unos segundos de lucha, desiste. Ara le "observa" desde detrás, mordiéndose el labio. Está completamente en su mundo y, a pesar de las ganas que tiene de salir, ni siquiera se ha percatado de que Harry ya ha acabado de intentar peinarse.

− ¿Vamos? – le pregunta el joven mientras extiende el brazo en su dirección.

Ara asiente con la cabeza y coge el brazo que Harry le acaba de ofrecer, unos segundos después, la casa se queda totalmente vacía.

* * *

Todos les miran. Harry cada vez está más convencido de que ese baile no es una buena idea. No, no lo es, para nada. Ara, en cambio, está resplandeciente. Tiene un brillo en la cara que Harry no le había visto nunca antes desde que la conoce y supone que debería alegrarse por ella. Todos quieren saludarles y, por supuesto, todos preguntan quién es. Quién es, por qué ha venido con ella, por qué no con Ginny. Las preguntas se suceden demasiado rápido y a Harry ya le empieza a doler la cabeza. Por suerte, sus amigos están allí y consiguen rescatarle de entre la marea de gente.

− ¿Cuánto rato crees que debo quedarme para no parecer un maleducado?

− Harry, te has comprometido con Ara y con Kingsley, tienes que quedarte −le reprende Hermione mientras intenta ordenarle un poco el pelo.

− Además, no está tan mal −añade Ginny guiñándole un ojo −. ¿Bailas?

Harry duda unos segundos, pero después sonríe.

− Vale −responde. _No puede ser peor,_ piensa para sí.

Un rato después, totalmente exhaustos, Ginny y Harry se acercan a una de las mesas a por una bebida. Harry tiene que dar el discurso que cierra el baile, pero en ese momento es lo que menos le preocupa. Gira la cabeza buscando a Ara entre el gentío y no tarda demasiado en encontrarla. La ve hablando un par de mesas más allá con el mismísimo Ministro. Harry se ríe interiormente y la observa unos minutos más. Se le ve cómoda, como si ese fuera el lugar que debe ocupar en el mundo. Se alegra por ella, se alegra mucho, está seguro de que acabará consiguiendo todo lo que se ha propuesto.

− ¿En qué piensas? −le pregunta Ginny.

− Nada −responde él, quitando la mirada de la joven Black −. ¿Me ayudas a repasar el discurso?

− Claro.

Ginny le sonríe mientras él le coge la mano para buscar un lugar más tranquilo. Se siente bien, muy bien, ni siquiera se ha puesto nervioso ante la idea de hablar en público (algo realmente extraño en él). Al principio de la noche no estaba demasiado convencido con todo eso del baile, pero ahora siente que nada puede salirle mal.

La gente a su alrededor parece feliz y contenta, sus vidas han vuelto a la normalidad casi por completo. Ya no hay un mago tenebroso a la vuelta de la esquina, ni ninguna desconocida se ha vuelto a presentar en su salón.

Todo está bien, todo está en calma.

De momento.

* * *

 _ **Querido AI,**_

 _ **no sabes cómo he sufrido para escribir esta historia. Cuando leí tus peticiones casi me da algo, todas me parecían muy difíciles porque nunca había escrito nada parecido. Pero bueno, al final me decidí por la media y aquí la tienes. No sé muy bien si es esto lo que pedías, me imagino que hubieras preferido algo más de indagación en la historia de Alphard, pero ha sido esto lo que ha salido. Me hubiera gustado poder alargarla un poco más, pero estoy muy liada con la uni y no he tenido tiempo suficiente. La primera parte del fic está beteada, el resto no porque en principio no pensaba añadirle nada más, así que lo siento si hay algún fallo.**_

 _ **Espero que te guste muchísimo, y siento no haber podido escribirte más regalos. Te deseo un muy feliz 2016 y que seas capaz de cumplir todo lo que te propongas.**_

 _ **¡Un abrazo!**_


End file.
